The present disclosure relates to a brush assembly for cleaning an electric power line conductor. In order to properly attach an electrically conducting device to an electric power line, the electric power line must first be cleaned to remove oxide or debris from the electric power line. Occasionally, the brush assembly will be attached to a hotstick. A hotstick is generally used when a utility worker, such as a lineman, is working on a live energized high-voltage electric power line conductor.
When cleaning an electric power line, it is important not to damage the line by scratching or gouging the conductor or an individual strand that forms the conductor. When the conductor or a strand of the conductor is damaged, it can result in corona discharges forming in that portion of the line which can cause audible noise, radio interference, and television interference.